Vulpix
| name='Vulpix'| jname=(ロコン Rokon)| image= | ndex=#037| evofrom=None| evointo=Ninetales| gen=Generation I| pronun= Vuhl-piks | hp=38| atk=41| def=40| satk=50| sdef=65| spd=65| species=Fox Pokémon| type= | height=2'00"| weight=21.8 lbs| ability=Flash Fire| color='Brown'| gender=75% ♀/ 25% ♂| }} Vulpix (ロコン Rokon) is a -type Pokémon. By use of a Fire Stone, Vulpix can evolve into Ninetales. Vulpix are very infamous for its six tails. And used by a Fire Stone its six tails will break into nine. Appearance Vulpix are a fox-like Pokémon with red-brown colored fur. Vulpix's most distinctive feature is its six tails that are curled at the tips. According to the Pokédex, its tails are actually one tail that splits multiple times as it grows older. On the top of its head, Vulpix have fur that curls into three rolls at the top and falls over its forehead at the bottom. Additionally, the shiny version of Vulpix have a golden color scheme as opposed to its original red-brown. Also, Vulpix do not have any differences in appearance between genders. Special Abilities All Vulpix have the ability Flash Fire, which powers up its -type moves when hit by a -type move and makes it immune to -type attacks. According to the Pokédex, Vulpix have a flame inside their body that never goes out. This presumably gives it the ability to use fire attacks such as Flamethrower. Anime Vulpix first debuted in the episode Pokémon Fashion Flash under the ownership of a Pokémon Breeder named Suzy. Other Vulpix have have appeared throughout the series, though not as frequently as other Pokémon. Brock's Vulpix Brock had a Vulpix early on in the Pokémon Anime series. It was given to him by a Pokémon Breeder named Suzy during the episode Pokémon Fashion Flash. While Brock did not use this Vulpix frequently in battle, he was often seen taking care of it, usually grooming it. In the episode Beauty and the Breeder, Brock returned the Vulpix back to Suzy. Game Info Vulpix is a Generation I Pokémon, first appearing in the Pokémon Red and Blue games. Vulpix is usually a version exclusive Pokémon. In the first games Vulpix was not obtainable in Pokémon Red, except through trade. In Pokémon Blue, this pokemon can be sighted in Routes 7, 8, and abundantly inside the burned-out Pokémon Mansion. In Pokémon Yellow, it is only obtainable either through trade or by purchasing it at the Game Corner. Locations | pokemon=Vulpix| redblue=Pokémon Mansion, Route 7, 8 (Blue Only)| rbrarity=Few| yellow=Rocket Game Corner| yrarity=Coin Exchange Prize| goldsilver=Route 7, 8, 36, 37 (Silver Only)| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Mt. Pyre| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Mt. Pyre| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Pokémon Mansion, Route 7, 8| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Route 209 (Dual-slot; LeafGreen)| dprarity=8% chance of appearing| platinum=Route 209 (Dual-slot; LeafGreen)| ptrarity=8% chance of appearing| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 7, 8, 36, and 37 (SoulSilver Only)| hgssrarity=Common| }} Pokédex Data | redblue=At the time of birth, it has just one tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older.| yellow=Both its fur and its tails are beautiful. As it grows, the tails split and form more tails.| gold=As it develops, its single white tail gains color and splits into six. It is quite warm and cuddly.| silver=If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger than itself, it feigns injury to fool the enemy and escapes.| crystal=As its body grows larger, its six warm tails become more beautiful, with a more luxurious coat of fur.| ruby=At the time of its birth, Vulpix has one white tail. The tail separates into six if this Pokémon receives plenty of love from its Trainer. The six tails become magnificently curled.| sapphire=Inside Vulpix's body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this Pokémon releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot.| emerald=It can freely control fire, making fiery orbs fly like will-o'-the-wisps. Just before evolution, its six tails grow hot as if on fire.| firered=While young, it has six gorgeous tails. When it grows, several new tails are sprouted.| leafgreen=When it is born, it has just one snow-white tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older.| diamond=It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails.| pearl=It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails.| platinum=It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails.| heartgold=As it develops, its single white tail gains color and splits into six. It is quite warm and cuddly.| soulsilver=If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger then itself, it feigns injury to fool the enemy and escapes.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Vulpix/Learnset Generation I Origins Vulpix's name is a combination of vulpes, Latin for fox, and six, referring to its six tails. The rok in Rokon may be derived from roku, six; the kon may be derived from 'grudge' which refers to the curse that Vulpix and Ninetales may cast on their foes. This is also reflected in Vulpix, which learns Grudge. Kon may also refer to the Japanese onomatopoeia kon kon which is the sound that foxes make. Furthermore, a konko is a gas burner stove. Vulpix (and Ninetales) are based on foxes. Though in Japan there are legends concerning foxes (or kitsune as they are called there). One such legend which is most relevant to Vulpix is how multi-tailed kitsune can breathe fire, create illusions, and have extremely long lives. After having concluded their lifecycle, these creatures take on a spirit form which may be the reason why Vulpix and Ninetales can learn Ghost-type moves. Vulpix was originally going to be called "Foxfire". Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon